bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Jungle Voyage
Jungle Voyage is the second installment in The Tales of Xioc Nui Epic Series by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Em-Oh-Cee-Ehr. Prologue “Lord Mentsu? News for you,” said a being hovering in the center of the room. It had a voice that could be called shrill, yet ominous. On the other side of the chamber was a gunmetal throne of solid ProtoSteel. A very large being sat on it, his orange eyes lighting up the otherwise dim room. Mentsu. He gestured with his hand to move on. The smaller being cleared what could be considered his throat. “Um, well. Shenku has been... defeated,” he said. “But, before I could recover her bod-” “I already had someone else do it,” Mentsu replied in a deep voice. “She has been given a small chamber of prison just for her. You know, Ganval, as my assistant, you really should stay on top of things.” The leader of the Six Lords stood up and walked to the door, arms crossed behind his back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve a terrible pawn to deal with.” When the door closed, Ganval let out a relieved sigh. Being around Mentsu gave him an emotion that was fright mixed with something else. He dared not to think of that feeling, for Mentsu could read people’s minds, and destroy it all the same. “I’ve a feeling,” said Ganval, “That the Toa better say their goodbyes.” Chapter One: Return of an Old Friend “Goodbye!” shouted Tahara, current Toa Xioc of Fire. She and the other Toa were just leaving the main town of Ko-Xioc. The Toa Xioc had been, in the past couple of days, saving this icy southern island from tyranny. They had trailed Lord Shenku and her minions through Ice and Mount Torent, where the final showdown was held. Soon after, they discovered many Matoran who had survived the torture of Mount Torent, locked in the Library of Time. They had all been escorted back to the town where the Toa helped rebuild the city for a couple days. Now they were headed north, to free Le-Xioc. “Finally, we’re done here!” said Reltu, Toa Xioc of Air, with relief. “All this ice, snow, and cold... it’s just not the way of a Toa of Air!” The other Toa smiled. They had liberated what was probably the second most difficult region to free. One joke wouldn’t hurt. They had just passed the gates and were roaming north. “Yes,” said Tahara, finally smiling. “But don’t get cocky, Reltu. Because we’d all hate to see you land flat on your face while facing down Lord Altor.” The being the Toa of Fire was referring to was the Lord of Le-Xioc. He was a master of stealth, and took pride in it, too. “So, Reltu,” Kortec, Toa of Ice and leader, asked. “How hard do you believe it will be to defeat Altor?” It was a question probably only Reltu knew, having been taught by him. Reltu answered almost immediately, “Pretty hard. But he doesn’t have a pet monster like Shenku.” When the Toa had battled the Lord of Ko-Xioc, Shenku, she had conjured up a beast of myth, known as the Crystal Behemoth. It made the job even more difficult. Now the Toa had reached the city limits. They were able to see the bridge on the horizon, known as the Ko-Le Bridge. Basically the Ice-to-Jungle Bridge. As the Toa came closer, they could see that the ice was thinner here. The ice started to crack beneath Selget’s feet. “Makuta bones,” he grumbled as his foot sunk into the snowy/ice mix. Reltu gave a short laugh. “What’s wrong, Gearhead? Ice not thicker than your skull?” “You are one to talk, Reltu,” Tahara shot back. She used her power of Fire to help Selget out. With him free, the others continued. Suddenly, the ice cracked again. The Toa looked at Selget, but he just shrugged. The sound had come from just ahead of them. With a huge crunch, a large crack ran through the field. From ahead of them came an upheaval in the ice. Out of the crack burst an all too familiar Rahi. It was dragon-like in shape, and didn’t look happy. “Hello, Toa,” it growled. If the Toa didn’t know who this being was, they’d have thought it amazing that a Rahi could speak. Not too long ago, the Toa had to fight this being in Shenku’s Ice Lair, who’d been providing a diversion. “King Frostelus,” Kortec replied. When he said it, he spoke the words as if they were Poison. The Rahi before them was once Shenku’s right hand... Rahi-thing. They thought that when the Ice Lair was demolished, he had died. Apparently not. Now, at least, they could stop feeling so guilty. “That’s right,” King replied in a rough voice. “After my escape from Shenku’s death trap, I was lucky enough to catch up with your little group. I could have ambushed you, but how much fun would that have been?” He scraped his claws together, producing a metallic sound, “I’m curious where this luck came from.” “I doubt it’s Mata Nui,” Reltu retorted. “Out of our way, Rahi,” Tahara boldly shouted, “or else we’ll forcibly cut you down-to-size.” King gave a small growl of annoyance. He gestured to either side, but nothing happened. Usually, two Frostelus would be at his side. “Do you see that?” he said. “Because of you, all of my minions are GONE! No longer under my control. They roam free now, and you will pay.” He opened his maw, unleashing a blast of cold energy. “Guys, move it!” Kortec ordered. They all jumped as the blast came within a couple inches of Selget’s foot. He tossed his boomerang at King. But he leapt away fast enough to avoid both the boomerang and the explosion. A bolt of lightning flew at Ector, who created a wall of Earth to shield himself. But the earth cut through the ice, producing a spider web of cracks. The ice got soft and fragile. They were literally on thin ice. Realizing the danger, Ector exerted massive energy into his mask, unleashing powerful telekinetic powers. The force kept the ice from falling into the sea. But that just put Ector into a very dangerous situation. He was focusing so much energy into the mask that he couldn’t protect himself. That was now Gaeluu’s job. Using the ice, she made new Water to fight off King. His blows were more focused and powerful than before. He’s been training, she thought. Tahara took her axe and threw it, driving it into the ice beneath King. The heat element focused in it melted the platform he stood on. With nothing to stand on, he fell with a splash. Picking up her axe, she walked away. Mistake number one. There was a lurching in the ice ahead of Tahara. With a sound of shattering, King launched back up. He landed a quick blow to her, sending her flying across the frozen sea. Turning around, King Frostelus saw Selget dashing towards him. The Kanohi Zelzor, Mask of Lightning, activated. The lightning effect flowed around his body, making him a bullet of electric energy. There was no time to dodge, so King curled up into a ball. The impact sent a shockwave rippling throughout the field. A massive electric shock ripped through King’s mind, but he still picked himself up five bio away. He staggered on his first couple of steps, but he was still conscious. He gave a bestial grin, “My turn.” He took his claws and clapped them together. His two skeletal wings started flapping. Within seconds, he was off the ground and soaring above their heads. “See how you like this, fly-boy!” Reltu shouted. He spun his disc around and tossed it. A tornado started up, whirling around the disc. The cyclone hit King, and sent him tumbling down to earth. “I love this job,” Reltu finished. But, when King fell, he shifted his body into a bullet-like shape. Now he was rocketing down towards Ector. Gaeluu turned and saw him too late. The attack hit, sending all three beings, Gaeluu, Ector, and King, plunging under the ice. Without the help of Gaeluu’s Water, Ector would have drowned. They were shielded from the blow, and had a bubble of air surrounding them. Gaeluu pulled them both up onto the ice. “Are you alright?” she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she dashed over to the other Toa, Ector following. Suddenly, the ice started to sink. Ector’s Matatu had let go of its’ effects, letting the ice freely fall. “Come on!” Kortec shouted. He led the other Toa away from the falling ice behind him. The bridge was solid stone and long. With the ice falling, the bridge would be the only safe area. With a leap of hope, Reltu gathered his energies just in case. The ice was dangerously close to them. The stone bridge was close as well. Agonizingly close... All of a sudden, they heard not the soft ice cracking beneath them, but also the sound of their metal-clad feet on stone. With a final crunch, the ice around the bridge collapsed. With a final sigh of relief, the Toa fell, beginning with Ector. “Finally,” said Ector, panting. “You think King’s gone? For good?” There was a sudden explosion. The sound echoed throughout the silent evening. “Does that answer your question?” asked Kortec, pointing at the water with his sword. It was pointing directly at King, who was currently climbing up the bridge support tower. “I don’t think so,” said Kortec as he ran over to the edge of the bridge, holding his sword up. He directed a blast of Ice at the side of the tower, freezing it solid. With nothing to get a grip on, King fell back down into the water, but King wasn’t done for yet. With a crackle of electricity, a bolt of Lightning flew from his horn and struck the support tower. The rock tower was severely damaged, and the entire bridge started to shake. “Uh, that can’t be good,” said Reltu, staring at the tower. A large chunk had been decimated from it’s side. With too much weight to be supported, the tower shattered, starting to bring the bridge down with it. “Nope, not good at all,” Selget replied. “Run for it!” shouted Kortec, already dashing for the other side. If the bridge collapsed, it would take them days, possibly weeks, to get to the other island. So, with that thought in mind, the other Toa ran as the bridge beneath them buckled and broke. Chapter Two: A Very Bad Day... With the roaring sea beneath them, the Toa Xioc were pumping their legs hard. The fight beforehand had worn them out, and with the two-kio dash for their lives ahead of them, they were becoming beyond exhausted. “You know,” Ector shouted, “This job calls for too much from my body!” “Shut your trap, Ector!” Reltu said, straining not under the running, but the stress of holding in his elemental energies. The sea churned beneath them, a growling maw ready to devour them whenever the bridge finally gave out. It’s waves licked the bridge, spraying sea salt over the Toa. The bridge’s collapsing seemed to gain speed, or maybe the Toa were slowing. Soon, the roar of the collapsing bridge came closer. The noises of the ocean and bridge mixed into an obnoxious cacophony. “We’re not going to make it!” shouted Tahara over the noise. She was right. At the rate it was going, the entire bridge would catch up eventually. The ocean was now turning greenish with algae and underwater plants. The coast was in sight. Le-Xioc’s jungle was teasing them. But the bridge was faster. Suddenly, Ector, at the back of the group, felt the bricks beneath his heels fall. “Uh, guys!?” shouted Ector in alarm. Reltu had been under the stress of his powers for the trip over the bridge. Now, he could release it all. A powerful burst of air struck all of the Toa, carrying them across the last stretch. As the bridge completely collapsed, the Toa were already zooming past the bridge. Once over the shoreline, Reltu cut off the flow of power. With no more air to keep them flying, they soon dropped, landing in a large swamp with muddy splashes. Covered in mud and muck, the six Toa rose out of the swamp, shaking the grime off. “Good job, Reltu.” congratulated Kortec, prying a piece of swamp weed off of him. “Although the landing needs work.” “Agreed,” added Tahara. Luckily, they were uninjured from the hard fall. But they were sore from their previous encounter with King Frostelus. That happened. “We need to find a safe place to rest for the night,” said Reltu, glancing at the sky. The sun had nearly set. “Preferably somewhere up high. And not mucky.” “Yeah,” agreed Ector, looking extremely worn out. “It’s not Zamor Science to know that the jungle’s dangerous at night. There’s the Danka plants, the Karzahni Thorns...” His voice drifted off into a sleepy tone. The same happened to the others. Their heads were light, and their mind fogged-up. “I... I think we’ve been... drugged.” Then, Ector fell unconscious, followed by the others. * * * The first thing Kortec saw was a bright light, blurry at first. Then, it changed to an orange-ish color and then it turned into the flickering form of fire. When his sight fully returned, he saw several Le-Matoran and the fire behind them. They turned when Kortec groaned with the strain of sitting up. One whispered to another, and the other ran off. Turning a numb head, Kortec saw the others next to him of leafy beds. Struggling for his voice, he finally got a few, garbled words out. “T-Tahara. Reltu, guys. Wake up.” Groaning and twisting, the others woke up, some needing more coaxing than others. And as they thought, Ector was the last to wake up. Kortec was numb from the neck down. The others were also numb, but they were able to rise and sit up. Their weapons were removed and in a pile far away. Whoever their captors were, the five Matoran guarding them did not seem to mind their moving around and stretching. “What are we doing here?” asked Gaeluu, now able to feel her upper arms, that seemed healed. “And who are you Matoran?” The five Matoran around them seemed surprised that they could speak so soon. Ector heard one whisper the word, “Toa?” “No,” Reltu replied sarcastically, “just really, really tall Matoran.” “All will be answered soon, strange ones,” answered a voice from a hut in the short distance. Entering the small clearing was a figure not too much taller than a Le-Matoran, who was already tall, and bore an aura of superiority. “Well, we’re on a short schedule. So, could you please answer us now?” Reltu asked. The taller one chuckled. Whispering to one of their guards, all five quickly left the clearing. “Do you require sustenance?” asked the tall one. The Toa were silent. Crouching down to the Toa’s level, the tall one talked. “I have no need to harm those of Mata Nui’s will. For I still believe in his ways.” Reltu stood up and walked towards the tall one. The taller being seemed unafraid of Reltu approaching him. Looking into the tall one’s eyes, Reltu recognized him somehow. “T-Turaga Pheir?” The Turaga smiled. “Yes, Toa. I am.” Reltu turned to the others. “Um... How’d I know that?” Pheir turned and walked away. “Come, and learn the answers.” * * * Soon after, the six Toa were alone with the Turaga around a fire. They all had been silent for the entire time as Pheir stared into the sky intently. They still had no weapons. Finally, Ector had enough. “Turaga?” He put his hand up. Ector stopped speaking. Pheir turned back towards the Toa. “I am sorry. It takes time for me to read the heavens. I grow old in mind, as with age. Mata Nui contacts us all through the stars. Each being sees the stars differently than everyone else. And with patience, one can read the future.” Ector looked up. “Actually,” he replied, turning back, “He’s right. No two people can be in the exact same position at the same time. So the stars seem different for each person!” Pheir nodded slowly, smiling. “You have your theories, I have my own.” Kortec cleared his throat. “So, Turaga Pheir. Who are you all, why did you capture us, and where are we?” “The first and second I can answer, but not the third,” replied the Turaga, caution creeping into his voice. “We are the Telakk. You landed in one of our drugged-swamps, used to capture food.” Reltu coughed. “What? D-Did you just say the Telakk?” Pheir nodded. “What’s the matter, Reltu?” asked Selget. “It just sounds like treespeaker nonsense to me.” “This ‘treespeaker nonsense’ is actually the name of a band of Matoran rebels that have separate groups about Xioc Nui,” replied Reltu. “They escaped the clutches of Lord Altor since the Invasion. They are one of the only groups still centered around a Turaga.” Ector spoke up, his intellectual words cutting the tension between the Stone and Air Toa. “Actually, using a rough knowledge of ancient treespeak used in Le-Xioc, Telakk translates into ‘The Lost Ones’.” “Ah, I can always count on Ector to simplify things,” said Tahara. “Though, I must agree with Selget.” All but Selget, who looked rather content with himself, looked at her. “Oh, come on! A small group of Matoran and one Turaga that have eluded the Six Lord’s influence for ten-thousand years?” Pheir looked at her hard. “You are... older than these six before us. And yet... you refuse the old ways? Pitiful,” Tahara’s anger hit the boiling point, but she kept her face cool. “Why don’t you try stargazing?” Pheir spoke again. “I and the other Turaga either hid from the Siege, or left the island altogether. Myself and three other Turaga now lead the various Tribes of Telakk.” Ector looked puzzled at the Turaga’s words. “’Left the island altogether’? Is that even possible?” Pheir smiled. “There’s a lot you know nothing about concerning this island. You see, the Six Lords came from the Horizon, a place no one is to venture to. The voyage is dangerous, and will lead you nowhere.” Ector was surprised at Pheir’s dark attitude. “W-well... can you tell us of where to go from here? We are attempting to stop the Six Lords.” Pheir snorted. “We could, but you’ve no plan, I suppose?” Kortec was offended a bit. “Yes, a plan. We have already stopped Shenku’s dictatorship, and even rebuilt the Ko-Matoran society!” Pheir went wide-eyed and bowed his head. “I am sorry, Toa. I had no idea. We have no Telakk tribe in Ko-Xioc. They were a little strong-headed, and were near-impossible to convince.” Pheir stopped and became confused, “Why are you stepping up now?” Kortec cleared his throat. “We believe that the Six Lords are planning to do... something with a relic known as the Stone of Spirits. And...” But he stopped. The Turaga had gone wide-eyed and pale behind his mask. “Um... did I say something tha-” “No,” Pheir said quietly. “I just realized that-” However, he stopped as the Toa disbanded to rush to Tahara’s side. Out of the corner of his eye, he had seen a small flash of red. That small flash of red had been Tahara fainting in the middle of her stargazing. “Tahara?” Gaeluu shook her friend. * * * But Tahara could not hear the Toa of Water. She was caught up in a vision. Swept up from looking at the stars, Tahara was standing in the jungle. It was night, and silent. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. A large Bula tree toppled, regardless of the tough roots running for bio underground. From the settling dust emerged a small army of jungle-like creatures. They appeared to be strange plant-beings covered in green, rusted armor that made a porcupine seem cuddly. They all held various weapons that crackled with energy. Some carried swords, while others were holding strange, vine-like whips. Two blue eyes were perched on their strange leaf-covered heads. But the eyes were pale and mindless; they were brainwashed. Then the other five Toa and a small portion of the Telakk Matoran appeared. Soon, they were engaged in battle. But it was evident that the Toa would not win. But then there was someone else behind the enemies, laughing manically. And then, the vision faded. Chapter Three: Chapter Four: Chapter Five: Chapter Six: Characters *Ganval *Mentsu *Shenku (Mentioned Only) *Tahara *Reltu *Altor (Mentioned Only) *Kortec *Crystal Behemoth (Mentioned Only) *Selget *King Frostelus *Mata Nui (Mentioned Only) *Ector *Gaeluu *Pheir External Links *Tales of Xioc Nui II: Jungle Voyage Category:Epics Category:Em-Oh-Cee-Ehr